


Your girlfriend teases you on her way home, and releases you when she gets there

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [F4M] Your girlfriend teases you on her way home, and releases you when she gets there [Script offer] [GFE] [Tease and release] Be a [Good boy] and I’ll be your [good girl] [Giggles] [gentle ass-smacking] [Ripped jeans] [Cunnilingus] [Fingering] [Nipple play] [Blowjob] [Gentle facefucking] [Doggy] [Cum inside me] [Afterglow] [Omelet]
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 1





	Your girlfriend teases you on her way home, and releases you when she gets there

[F4M] Your girlfriend teases you on her way home, and releases you when she gets there [Script offer] [GFE] [Tease and release] Be a [Good boy] and I’ll be your [good girl] [Giggles] [gentle ass-smacking] [Ripped jeans] [Cunnilingus] [Fingering] [Nipple play] [Blowjob] [Gentle facefucking] [Doggy] [Cum inside me] [Afterglow] [Omelet]

Hi, everyone!

This is a fantasy, written by, of and for adults (18+). Anyone who wants to fill this should feel absolutely free to make it their own and tweak it to their liking. I love all the feedback and other thoughts on my work that I’m getting, in comments, in dm: s and anonymously.

Free, warm and fluffy bear cuddles to everyone out there, and please self-isolate if you have any symptoms that could be a sign of COVID-19.

/Bear

The script

_________________________________________________________

[On your way home from work in your car. You will get home earlier than usual, and you decide to call your boyfriend, who is working from home because of the pandemic]

Hi babe!

How was your time at the home office today then?

[Laughing] No, it’s totally fine to be honest with me about that.

And yes, not having any co-workers to interact with *is* boring and monotonous, so I’m with you.

Yeah, I *am* lucky, I mean, mostly for other reasons, but partly because I get to meet people in real life.

…Well, I do like my co-workers, but I guess I was just primarily thinking of someone else, babe?

[Teasing, but lovingly] Indeed, who might that someone else be? Jealous, babe? Ready to start with some of the more sinister interrogation techniques?

[Laughing] No, no, no tickling, that totally isn’t fair! You can’t just bring out your special weapon like that before I even get to show my villainous plan to you, babe!

[Pause]

What *is* my villainous plan?

Well, wouldn’t you like to know?

Scared of what it might entail for someone as… easy to bring to desperation as yourself?

Look at the clock on the wall, babe.

How long do we have until I get home? Well, if you include the time it will take for me to do that other errand on my way?

Precisely, which means you will I have *plenty* of time to feel the *wrath of my retribution* for your tickling manners [giggle]

[Ironic bond villain voice] No, I do not expect you to talk, mister Bond, I expect you to *die!* [laughter]

[More serious, but still lovingly teasing] No, in all seriousness though, my plan is this:

I’m going to give you some detailed instructions, and you, mister, are going to follow them without cheating, ok, because as long as I’m in this car… I’m the boss, and you will be on your best behavior, do you understand?

[Pause]

[Content] *Good boy*, see you’re getting it! Now…

Are you wearing your headphones? You know, the ones that pretty much block out all sound from outside?

Yeah, I know you mostly use them to listen to music in your home office, but I want you… I want you to get them and connect them to the phone while we speak now because…

Because I want to be sure that I have your full and absolute attention *and* that you’re not using one of your hands to hold onto anything, babe.

[Slightly demanding] Now, go do that, and then sit down on the couch facing away from the front door.

*Good boy*

Yes, you may imagine me patting you on the head and giving you a little treat [giggle]

Now, are you fully clothed, babe?

Good. Remain like that for now.

I want you to just start, without touching yourself, by closing your eyes and imagining me there beside you, and I want you to really try to immerse yourself in that fantasy.

[Loving] Do you feel me next to you? Do you feel my arm around your shoulder? My breath, softly in your ear?

Good.

Now…

[Suddenly dominant] Imagine me letting go of you, standing up and moving right in front of you, and don’t you *dare* touch yourself in any way now, babe, ok?

*Good boy*

Yes, more patting on the head for you… or, well, I’m not touching you anymore but you know [giggle] um, metaphorical, yes, metaphorical patting is occurring while I stand about three feet in front of you, now…

[Slightly aroused as your description goes on] Imagine me standing there in front of you…

I’m wearing… what am I wearing, well, I’m definitely wearing a pair of those dark, skin-tight jeans, because you know I like that…

Yeah, and I know *you* can’t keep your eyes of me whenever I wear them, which is why…

You can’t look down at them. No, imagine me wearing them in front of you, and you can’t steal a single glance at my body right now, ok, just look up into my eyes, babe… are you doing that?

*Good boy*

Now on my upper body I’m also wearing… let’s see… well, yes normally I would be wearing my coat to my office, but that is hung up neatly in the closet, so I’m wearing what’s underneath, which is… oh this will be fun…

You know the red tube top that makes you go crazy because of how much skin it’s showing during the summers?

[Evil bond-villain] Yes, I brought my *special secret weapon*, and you can’t do anything about it. [laugh]

[Serious again] No. You can’t touch me, and don’t, don’t you dare look down at my body for a single second now ok, just sit there and imagine this perfect, sexy body that I’m denying you [giggle]

[Playfully foreboding] By the way, if you break my rules, I will tease you for a whole other *hour* when I get home, so don’t get any ides ok?

Exactly, you know your skills at lying to me are terrible, so do exactly as I say, and maybe… [Evil bond villain] Ill let you live, mister Bond [Laughing]

[Pause]

Now… without touching yourself… I want you to imagine that you’re slowly looking further down at my body, starting with the upper half.

Yes, I know you want to get to the jeans and just peel them off with your imagination you horndog, but you will behave now.

Good.

Now, imagine the curves of my tits… my waist… and that bit of cleavage I’m showing… yeah, I want you to take that in, with every fiber in your being, and really concentrate because…

I’m not taking anything off [giggle]… and you’d better not be touching yourself *anywhere* right now because I want you to get used to that building feeling, that sense of need, and I want you to hold on to that, ok?

Are you holding on to it?

*What a good boy*

Now, here’s the thing…

I think we both know that denying you to look down at my jeans was a mercy much more than a challenge because…

Your going to look down at them now, and imagine me… imagine me doing a little twirl around for you, so that you see…

How the fabric just…

Firmly… grips on to my hips…

And my lower waist…

And how I’m slowly, oh so slowly turning around for you…

So that you can see how they just*squeeze* my ass even tighter [giggle]

Are you imagining it baby?

God, this is making me so horny, you have no idea, ok?

But I’m enduring this with you, ok babe, so you need to… [Ironically dramatic] You need to be strong for me [Laughing]

You will resist the power off the butt [Laugh] the force of the bootie [laugh a bit more] The influence of the ass cheeks [Laugh hard]

Are you resisting, babe? I need you to really imagine my body with all your concentration right now and just feel the need to… just devour it like a… wild animal [laugh]

Ok… ok, so, I’m turning around towards you again…

And now I’m leaning closer to you…

And you have my tits in your face, and I’m…

I’m, like, I’m jiggling them right in front of you, and you want so, so badly to just grab them and… just go to town on them with your hands and your tongue and your whole face and…

… And believe me, babe, I want you to do all of that, god, you have no idea, it’s like…

I’m just having… the sluttiest of thoughts right now [giggle] Oh, fuck, fuck, back to teasing you yeah so…

So, I’m shaking my tits in your face but I still don’t take anything off, and instead, I…

I turn around once more, but now I have like, my ass right, right in front of you, and I, like [giggle]…

God, I can’t believe I’m saying this but, yeah, so I bend over for you and like, shake my ass in your face [laugh] and you…

And you can… you can grab my hips a bit, but don’t you dare grab, like, the *actual* ass [laugh]

Yeah, exactly, so the *actual ass* [laugh] is moving in front of you and you have your hands on my hips, and now I want you to…

I want you to stand up and just imagine that you’re…

That you’re dry-humping me from behind, and I can feel your boner just pressing against the fabric of my jeans, and you’re using your hands to really thrust against me, and you start making those primal grunting moans that I fucking love, and I’m, like, the sluttiest… ass-shaking little girlfriend in the world, and you’re ready to just peel my pants off and pound me until we both explode and…

[Awkward pause, for a bit too long]

And then I make you sit down again.

No, I’m not kidding.

Hey, you sit down on the couch right now mister, you take your hands off my hips, and you place them on each side of your own body and you…

And you just watch me walk away from you, and you see my ass move as I leave through the back door, and then you…

You … just sit there. You think intensely about all those mind-blowingly nasty things you wanted to do to my body, in as much detail as you can, and I’m just not there.

Sorry, nope. No release. No, no touching.

[Your car is stopping, you’re getting out of it, closing the car door and starting to walk]

I’m ready to do that errand, and you’d better stay focused on all that juicy, hot fucking that I just denied you until I get home, babe.

Will you be a good boy for me?

*Really*

[Relieved] I’m glad I didn’t break your spirit.

That was a bit… mean of me yes, but I promise it will be all the more rewarding…

[You open the front door, enter the house, throw your stuff on the ground and walk slowly towards him. He still has his headphones on and doesn’t notice you coming in]

Once I get inside our house…

Walk up to you…

Hang up this phone and…

[You hang up, and take a few, final steps]

[You lean against him and whisper] Take your headphones off, babe.

[Soft giggle] Surprised you, huh?

Don’t worry, babe, it’s not a dream.

I’m here to… [giggle] I’m here to *fulfill your desires* [laugh]

[Kiss him]

[More serious tone] I want you to take me in now, with every sense.

Scooch down.

We bought a couch with a chaise long for a reason.

Perfect, now let me just… straddle you like this, with my ass facing you, and bend down for you…

Yeah, grab that ass you’ve fantasized about so much.

Make it yours, completely.

Mm, your hands feel so good, babe.

Yeah, squeeze it like that, I love it.

[Heavy breathing]

I…

I have this thing I’d like to try, if you don’t mind, I…

Like, I want you to be gentle, obviously, but…

While I have these jeans on, I think there’s a thick enough layer of fabric for you not to risk hurting me when I…

Um, ok, I’ll be clear, mm… I’m blushing really hard all of a sudden… Um, can you…

Can you… smack my ass?

[Laughing out loud] God, I feel so slutty saying that!

Um… will you? Be gentle, ok, but also, like, make it give off some sound. [giggle]

[Smacking sound against fabric] Yeah, that feels so sexy!

No, don’t worry, you didn’t hurt me at all, babe. Do it again!

[Slightly louder smacking sound] Oh god yes, I’m so… I’m such a good girl for you, aren’t I?

[Another smack] [Loud laughter] That… that turned you on a lot, didn’t it?

[You turn around and face him, straddling him]

How many times have you secretly wanted to do that to me?

I don’t want you to restrain yourself anymore, ok?

[Slightly, but lovingly teasing] Because… since you were… such a *good boy* for me…

[Kissing him softly] I want to reward you… by being just as much of a *good, good girl* [Laugh]

[Kissing him again, speaking softly again] All… night… long.

Do you want that, babe?

[Kissing/making out]

Sounds like a deal then [giggle]

[A bit more making out]

Speaking of trying something new… I’d like to do something else with you, and I think it’ll be tons of fun.

Let me just… lean back like this, and then, I’ll spread my legs as wide as I can…

[Getting really horny]

You like it when I open my body up like this, babe?

God, I feel so fucking sexy… I can feel your eyes on my body, and between my legs…

[Trying not to get too distracted from feeling so sexy]

Ok, I need to focus here, so…

Remember how I bought an extra pair of jeans in this same model, and you thought that was a bit weird because I never do that?

[Seductive] Well, that’s because I wanted to have this pair for something I’ve thought about a lot, so…

I… I want you to… grab the fabric around my inner thighs, and just where the seam is, I want you to…

[Almost whispering, extremely turned on] Fucking rip them open.

Just a warning: I planned for this, and I’m not waring panties, so… there will be some very exposed female anatomy [giggle] and it will be very, very needy for a certain someone’s face.

Can you handle that?

Yeah, come here and rip my jeans open!

[Sounds of fabric getting torn]

[Needy as heck] Please just give me your face now, babe, I’m so unbearably horny, just…

[Moaning, breathing heavily] Yes, yes, fuck, yes… give me your tongue.

[Moaning and breathing heavily]

God, yes, put it on my clit like that.

Let me pull this top down.

I need your fingers on my nipples, yeah… circle them like that…

[Moaning more intensely. Start building to orgasm]

Let me soak your face in my juices, babe…

I promise, I’ll be such a good girl for you…

Fuck, I loved it so much when you ripped me open like that…

Did you, babe?

Yeah, I could tell from how primal you got…

[Closer and closer to orgasm…]

Fuck, yes, keep licking me… while you play with my nipples like that…

Oh, god, you’re taking that hand and [Moan] Your fingers [Moan] In my pussy…

Fuck, I’m just soaking these jeans completely [laugh]

[Even closer to orgasm…]

You like me with my legs spread open for you, babe?

You like me being slutty for you?

Trying new things to drive you wild?

You like teasing my clit and fingering my pussy until I can’t take it anymore?

Yeah keep…

Going

Just

Keep

Sucking my

Clit like

That and

Fuck

Orgasm! Say what comes naturally!]

[Calming down and catching your breath, moaning for a bit more]

What… what do you want me to do for you, babe?

I’ll be your good girl, all through the night, remember?

Do you want me on my knees?

Yeah, babe, let me get between your legs…

Is this how you want me… looking up at you, just begging with my needy eyes for you to put your dick in my mouth?

Unzip, baby. You’ve earned this.

God, your dick is so beautiful, let me just…

Rub it against my face like this, mmm… So warm, so throbbing, so alive and…

Um, yeah, precum, um, lots of it [laugh] Don’t worry babe, we’ll shower together.

I’ll be as messy as you want me to, just…

[Blowjob scene starts here]

Let me take care of my man…

And put him in my mouth.

You like that?

My lips wrapped around you like this?

My tongue twirling around your tip?

My eyes just…

God, saliva [slightly muffled laughter] … saliva everywhere [giggle]

You don’t mind do you, babe?

[Playfully seductive] Nah, you… you like a messy girl, don’t you?

I love being slutty for you, babe.

It’s just gives such a sense of freedom.

Everything is allowed…

Nothing is taboo…

Just me…

Pleasing you…

In every way that we both like…

You want to control the pace?

Be gentle, ok, because my gag reflex is sensitive and I can’t handle the rough stuff, but…

If I have my hand around your shaft… Oh… fuck, you’re warm…

I’ll still have control over how far you go into my mouth and…

Yeah…

Grab the back of my head, gently and…

[Whisper] Facefuck me [laugh]

Come on, babe. Push into me, I can take it.

[Gentle facefucking]

Yeah, keep pushing like that…

It’s ok, you can speed up if you want to.

God, if you could see the expression on your face right now [slightly muffled giggle]

It’s so sweet that you’re still checking for my consent, babe.

[Lovingly] You have it. Don’t worry, I trust you.

Fuck my mouth.

Let me be as subservient as you dream about.

I…

I know I said I would be a good girl but…

The more you do this, the more I realize how needy it’s making me.

[Gentle facefucking stops]

I need you inside me, babe.

I need you to fuck me in these ripped jeans.

I need you to ram into me until you wreck me, babe.

Please, can you do that for me?

I’ll be so good for you, I promise, I’ll take everything you give me, just… just let me get on all fours on the couch like this.

[You get on your hands and knees on the couch]

Yeah, get behind me, babe.

Fuck your good girl.

Make your balls slap against my clit.

[He pushes into you] God… [Moan] I’ve wanted that for so, so fucking long!

[Thrusting sounds, moaning, but still softly. Save yourself a bit for later]

You like my ass on display in front of you like this, huh, babe?

You like how it bounces when you thrust into me?

Yeah, grab my hips…

And my *Actual ass* [Loud laughter]

Yeah, fuck me harder.

Let me be obedient for you.

[Build up to orgasm]

Oh, god, your hitting my spot so perfectly like this…

I can feel your sweat dripping onto my lower back.

It’s so fucking hot, babe.

Yeah, don’t hold back.

Pound into me as hard as you want to.

I’m a good girl.

I can take it all babe

Just don’t…

Stop…

Fucking me…

[Closer to orgasm…]

God, the juices are running all the way down to my knees!

Do you realize what you do to me?

Do you realize that I teased myself just as much as I teased you, back in the car?

Aren’t you glad I could keep the act up?

[Even closer to orgasm…]

Are you close, babe?

I’m, so, so fucking close just…

I want you to drain your balls inside me.

I want my lips to hold you in place firmly while you shoot every rope of cum into my fertile little cunt, just…

Pound me…

Wreck me…

Fuck my pussy…

Fuck

Me

Like your

Life

Depended on it and just

Cum

Inside

My

Wet

Cunt!

[Orgasm! Say what comes naturally]

[You spend quite a while catching your breath, because all of that mind-blowing sex has completely exhausted you]

[Still catching your breath, even though some time has passed] That…

Was good [Laugh]

That was really, really good, babe. [Kiss him]

I’m so glad you held out until I got home.

Did I tease you too much, babe?

Aww, I’m sorry [giggle] [Kiss him again]

But also, not… because that… that was fucking mind-blowing.

Hey, you’ve ruined these jeans [ironic laugh] look what you made me do! [Laugh]

I’m so happy that I could get you in that state of mind, just…

I could see it in your eyes.

Nothing was there except my body.

No past, no future just… pure, greedy lust.

I loved it.

[Pause, you finally catch your breath for real and speak normally]

[Seductive tone] Do you have any plans for tonight, babe?

No?

Because I kind of thought that… we could make dinner together and then…

I could see how many more times I can make you explode in one night.

Would you be up for that?

[Kissing and making out for a bit]

Is that a yes? [laugh]

Mm, then we have a plan! [soft giggle]

Let’s make an omelet…

[Almost whispering] And then fuck until we both faint.

[Kiss him one last time] Want to hit the shower with me, babe?


End file.
